roy's past
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: Ed and Roy have to go on a mission to Xing where Roy's past starts to come up. NONYAOI some friendship RoyEd in later chapters. rating may go up or down i'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Fullmetal alchemist**

Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk just finishing up a pile of paperwork when Lt. Hawkeye walked in with another stack in hand.

Roy sighed hanging his head in defeat. Picking up a piece from the top he starts to read it. He sighed again but this time in annoyance.

"What is it sir."

"Hawkeye can you call Fullmetal in please."

"May I ask why."

Roy buried his head in his hands while leaning back in his chair. "Fullmetal and I have been ordered on a mission to Xing. Apparently theres been an assignation attempt on the emperor so they are sending the two of us to be his bodyguards during this festival going on in two weeks."

"I'll send Fullmetal in right away Sir." Hawkeye saluted then left.

A few minutes later Hawkeye walked back in. "I called Edward sir, he said he will be in in a few minutes. Sir?" Hawkeye asked noticing her superior was not acting like his cool and calm self but quite the opposite.

"Hawkeye I really, _really _don't want to go back."

"I know sir but you just have to put your personal reasons aside and just go and get it done with."

"I know I know I just, I really don't want to see him." Eyes showing desperation and a glint of worry.

"See who and why don't you want to go in the first place?" said a new voice. Roy looked up in surprise while Hawkeye turned around. That voice belonged to none other then Edward Elric.

"Edward you know it's not polite not to eavesdrop." Hawkeye said in a very stern voice.

"Brother I told we shouldn't have." said Al.

"Yea yea whatever." Ed said crossing his arms looking off to the side.

"I'm assuming Hawkeye briefed you on the mission over the phone." Roy said his mask back up.

"Yup so when are the three of us going to leave?"

"Two of us."

"What?" Ed asked.

"You heard me. Sorry but Alphones can't come."

"What do you mean Al can't?!?!"

"I'm sorry Fullmetal but your brother can't come."

"That's not fare! Al always comes with me! Why can't-"

"Brother it's ok I'll be fine, I'll just go visit Winry." Al cut in.

Ed sighed "Fine ok. When are we leaving."

"Are train leaves first thing tomorrow morning at 8 am. We ride for to days to the border then from there camel back."

"ok ok see you then colonel." Ed said leaving.

"Remember 8am." Roy called after him. Ed just waved his hand behind his back with his other in his pocket.

When Ed got back to his and Al dorm Ed pulled out his suit case to start packing for the mission.

"Hey Al."

"Yes brother."

"what do you think has the colonel so axise 'bout going to Xing?"

"What do you mean?"

Ed sighed and stopped packing to look at his brother. "You know, when he was talking to Hawkeye and he kept saying how he 'didn't want to see him' and 'didn't want to go back' what do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know but brother don't be bothering him about it alright brother. Brother?" Al looked up to see his brother already asleep on the bed with his mouth hanging open and his stomach showing. Al sighed and shook his head. He got up and walked over and tucked his brother in.

**Yes I know it's real short but my mom's been getting on my case to go to bed plus I just thought that was a good place to stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 5 minutes before Ed and Roy's train had to leave and Roy was still not there yet.

"Damn you colonel you said to be here on time then you go and be late." Ed was holding his suitcase in his right hand. He looked up at the clock on the wall. Suddenly the voice on the loud speaker came on.

"Last call for the 8 o clock train for Yous Well. I repeat. Last call for the 8 o clock train for Yous Well."

Ed looked back out waiting for the colonel when suddenly he saw a flash of blue and the colonel was standing in front of him panting trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry… I'm late." the colonel said while trying to catch his breath still.

"Explain later. We got to go. Now." The two ran and got on the train just before the doors closed. They got settled in a compartment. Ed on the left and Roy on the right. Now that Ed was paying more attention he noticed that the colonel had bags under his eyes and it looked like he barley even slept (1).

"So." Ed said getting the colonels attention. Roy looked up signaling Ed that he had his attention so Ed continued. "Why were you late? Especially after you hounded me about it yesterday in your office."

"It's nothing Ed I just didn't get that much sleep last night." As if on que started to yawn.

"Why not?"

"Just drop it ok."

"Does it have to do with going to Xing?" For a second the colonels masked dropped and his eyes widened but just as fast he regained himself and put on a smirk.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw you yesterday in your office shaking like a leaf and have the same look on your face that you did just now when I brought it up."

Roy sigh. "Some times I really hate prodigies like you Ed. To damn perspective. As you can probable guess just by looking at me that I have a Xing background."

Ed just nodded for him to continue.

"Do you know who my parents are?"

"Isn't your mom that owner of that pub or something. Madam Christmas I think her name is."

"Chris Mustang is her name and no she isn't, she's my foster mother. But I meant my real parents, my birth parents."

"No I don't. Why?"

"I'm going to tell you something real important that you can't tell anyone. Only Maes, Hawkeye, and my foster mother know alright."

"Sure."

"You can't tell anyone not even the emperor."

"ok and why would I tell the emperor anyway?"

"Because he's… he's my father."

"WHAT!!!!" Ed yelled getting the attention of every one in the car.

"Shut up Ed you're causing a scene." Roy said grinding through his teeth. "Nothing to see here folks nope nothing out of the ordinary. Gees Ed what part of 'don't tell anyone' did you not understand. "

"Well sorry, it's not every day some one tells you there father is a emperor." Edward hissed.

"Come on lets go somewhere a little more private." The two walked out on the little deck that sticks out at the end of a train.

"Well talk."

Roy sigh. "ok. My birth parents think I'm dead for starters. When I was around 6 there was an assign who tried to kill me they got me out of the country save and under the radar but at the cost of everyone thinking I'm dead including my parents." Roy said looking out into the distance leaning agenst the railing on the left.

"Then I'm guessing that Roy Mustang is not your real name."

"Nope it's Xiong Wu (2)."

"Xiong Wu." Ed muttered to himself. "Well then Xiong Wu I'm Edward Elric nice to meet you." Ed said sticking out his hand to shake with a goofy grin on his face. Roy just slapped his hand chuckling. "What?"

"It's just funny. that's the same thing Maes did when I told him. But seriously you are to never call me that. Xiong Wu died a long time ago. It's Roy Mustang." The colonel went back to his seat leaving Ed standing there staring dumb struck and shocked at the sudden change in his personality. Then went back into the car as well.

**(1) that sounds like my first period at school. ^.^;;**

**(2) just so you know Xiong means powerful and Wu means brave and daring in Chinese. Correct me if I'm wrong I just got it from this site remember to take out the spaces **

**http:// www. Chinese names. org/ chinese-name/ **

**Just so you know Maes is alive in this fic but I don't think he will make an appearance. **


End file.
